Dare Dreamer
by Saros E. H
Summary: Christine Kyden is also Chris Kyden. It really just depends on the day. She's/He's also been reborn. And honestly! How could He/She not realize it until Sibyll Trelawney comes knocking at the door with a Hogwarts letter? What will Hogwarts make of this Gender Fluid magical?


**Author Note: This story is written from my own experience being gender fluid. I'm not saying that this is how all gender fluids are. Please leave if this offends you or you don't like it.**

* * *

June 16th is the day my life changed.

It's the day I turned 18. It's the day I came out to my family and was rejected by them. It's the day I died.

June 16th is the day my life changed.

It's the day I was reborn. It's the day I was adopted. It's the day I came out and found out my family was somewhat accepting of me. It's the day I got my Hogwarts letter.

It started off like every birthday before it. I woke up early and helped my Mom make a giant breakfast buffet before my Dad and older brother got up. I listened to Maxim fall out of bed with a loud groan through the sound of sizzling bacon, which was quickly followed by the sound of my Dad yelling at his alarm clock to just stay off.

They'd both stumble down the stairs, half awake and sit themselves down at the table as Mom and I set the plates down on the table. Maxim flicking small berries at me, the usual morning banter that came before asking me what I was today. Today was a girl day.

A sharp knocking at the door was the only difference between today and every other birthday. Birthdays, after all, were family days. We had small parties with friends before or after the actual day.

"Go get the door sleepy," Mom had told Dad.

"But… It's _sooo_ far away! I'm still sleeping… Maxie can get it. He needs the socialization after being cooped up in his room so long." Maxim snorted but got up to go anyways. He turned to me.

"Be glad it's your birthday kid," he said as he disappeared out of the dining room. The door clicked and made a sliding sound as Maxim opened it.

"Socialization, Ian? That's your excuse? After that _secret_ party he threw last weekend? That's hilarious." Mom threw a blueberry at him.

"What? I can't be lazy every now and then?" Mom raised her eyebrow. "Ok, ok. I give!"

After a bit of muffled conversation at the door, we heard it close and Maxim walk back into the dining room. He wasn't alone though. He was accompanied by a woman with frizzy blonde hair, gypsy like clothes, and a far-off look to her eyes. As she entered the dining room, Maxim rushed off to Dad as whispered something into his ear.

"Ah, it is nice to finally meet you all in the physical world. My name is Sibyll Trelawney." Her voice was misty, and she spoke like she had already met us.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I think you have the wrong house." Dad stood up.

"Nonsense, I have seen this meeting. I have descended from my place at Hogwarts to bring young Miss Christine Kyden her letter." The strange woman dug through her giant bag and pulled out a letter made of old and worn looking paper. She darted around Dad and handed the letter to me. Oh my god. I was in Harry Potter.

 _Ms. C. Kyden_

 _The Downstairs Bedroo-_

"How did you know her name?" Dad motioned to Maxim, who pulled me from my chair and brought me to the other side of the table.

"A muggle such as yourself can't be expected to know about how the inner eye works. I am here to welcome Miss Kyden her Hogwarts letter. She is a witch after all."

"My daughter is not a witch!" Mom exclaimed.

"Then I suppose you won't oppose to answering me one question?" She had a small smile, "Has she ever made something happen when she was upset or angry? Something out of the ordinary?"

My hair never grew. Sometimes I could find the shirts I wanted in a color the store attendants never knew they had. Had other things happened? Had I been the one to set the vegetables Mom had made last week on fire? What else had I missed? How could I not have noticed I was a witch?

"Ah, so she has. If she attends Hogwarts she will learn how to control her magic. You won't have to worry about vegetables being set on fire anymore." Oh. So that was me.

"If magic is real, then prove it," Maxim demanded. "Show us something Christine would learn at this place."

She glanced at him and then gave a curt nod. She dug around in her bag again and pulled out a stick. No, a wand. I was in the wizarding world, I'd have to remember. With a swish and a flick, our entire table was floating above our heads. She set it back down and looked at Maxim expectantly.

"That is one of the very first charms Miss Christine will learn at Hogwarts, my dear. Yes, it is quite unfortunate that it will come in handy to her someday."

My family remained silent and frozen. They seemed like they couldn't process what they had seen.

"Can I go?" That broke them out of it.

"Everything you'll need is listed in your letter. Muggles cannot see beyond, I will be your guide into our world. Should your parents consent, we shall be on our way."

"Wait, wait, wait! Where even is this school? What's a muggle? How much is this going to cost? Can she come home for holidays?" Mom listed off.

"Oh, my dear, you are a muggle. Miss Christine will be home for Christmas and Easter; one of you may come along to pay for the supplies. I can't apperate all of us after all."

Mom and Dad glanced to each other.

"Seriously you guys? My sister can use magic and you're _thinking_ about letting her go to a school for magic? Just say yes!"

They smiled.

"Alright. She can go." Maxim cheered as I hopped about spinning in a small dance.

"Which of you shall be accompanying us?"

"Maxim can, right?" I asked. My brother was 17, he could handle money, and this would give him the chance to see Diagon Alley.

"Well…" Dad turned to mom, "He's old enough to be responsible. We should let him." Mom nodded.

"Yes! You guys are the best!"

"Go get dressed children and we shall leave."

We practically _flew_ to our rooms.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your feedback and comments below and don't forget to follow this story so you get notifications whenever there's an update!**


End file.
